My New Family
by Picnic Basketcase
Summary: I have the job. I have the night shift. But what I don't know is the history. (BonniexOC) First published story. Please R&R. Thanks! Rated T for language and Violence. All named items are copyrighted and protected by their owners-FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon, Ect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the place I have loved since I was 6. I looked around. Kids were running around laughing, dancing, eating the pizza, generally enjoying themselves. I went to the front counter. There was a man there. He looked like a security guard. He had on a uniform that resembled a steel color. His name was Mike. "H-Hello?" I said from the other end of the counter. Mike looked up from his phone. "Hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What can I help you with?" He said politely. I smiled at him and spoke. "I would like to apply for your night guard shift. I saw your ad in the paper, so I decided to see if it was open," "Ah, yes. That is still available. You want to talk to Mr. Fitzgerald. He's in his office. Follow me," Mike stood and walked out from behind the counter. He went through a dark gray door labeled 'Employees only'. I followed Mike until we reached a glass door with a dark oak frame. Mike knocked on the glass. "Boss, I have a man here asking about the night shift," "Okay, send him in. Thank you, Mike," "Yes sir," Mike smiled and left. I walked into his office. It was a fairly large office with two comfy looking chairs set to one side of a mahogany desk. The desk had a calendar on it filled out with dates. I presumed they were dates for parties and such. "Hello, Mr. Fitzgerald. I'm James," I said, standing next to one of the seats. The large swivel seat spun around slowly. A tall, fit man sat in it. He had dark brown hair, wore nice glasses, and was in a three piece suit. "Hello, James. You seem to have learned my name. I am Scott Fitzgerald, but you can just call me Scott. So, what brings you here?" "I was looking to apply for the night shift," "Ah yes. Tell me, why do you want this job?" "I need a job, and I've known this place from since I was a child. My parents used to take me here every year on my birthday. I loved it here. The food, the games, even the animatronics. I feel safe here, for some reason," "Ah, so you have a history here. Well I'm glad you know the place, because you now have a job. Welcome to the family, James," I looked at Scott in disbelief. He was willing to hire me on the spot, even without a resume. He handed me a suit, just like Mike's. "T-Thank you, sir! I can work tonight, if you need," "That'll do just fine. I'll see you here at closing. We lock up at 7:30, sharp. Don't be late," I stood, uniform in hand. "Goodbye, James," "Goodbye, sir,"

I left with a skip in my step and a smile on my face. Mike saw me walk out with my suit. "So, he hired you for the job?" "Yep! Since I came here as a kid, he knew I had a good history with this place, so he gave me the job," Mike smiled. "I see you here tonight, then. You might want to get some sleep before coming here. Or at least stock up on coffee and energy drinks. You'll need 'em for the first couple of days," I nodded to Mike as I walked out. I got my helmet on and hopped on my dirt bike. I had a Honda. It wasn't much, but since it was street legal, it was my transport around town. I drove back home after stopping by the gas station and buying some Monsters and Red Bulls. "Plan on an all nighter, James?" The clerk said as he rang up my stuff. His name was Chris. He was a good friend of mine. "Nah, bro. I have a graveyard shift, so I'm gonna need it," Chris laughed. "Dude, why the graveyard shift?" "Only opening," I grabbed my things and left a twenty on the counter. "See ya," I heard him chuckle to himself after I left. I got on my bike, putting my drinks in my backpack. I drove home, and when I did, I found my dad with a Budweiser in hand, watching a baseball game. My dad was a nice, good hearted, hard working man. He was about 6'4" with a good build to him. "Hey, dad. I'm home," I said, setting my keys and helmet on the table by the front door. "Hey, James. How'd it go?" He asked "I now have a job, but it's graveyard shift, so Imma get some sleep beforehand, k?" "Okay, also you might need-" I held up the bag of drinks. "Got 'em right here," My dad laughed. "I knew you were smart," He went back to watching his game. I walked into the kitchen to put my things in the fridge. My mother was cooking lunch for herself and Dad. "Hey, Mom," I gave her a hug. "Hi, sweetie. So, how was the interview? Did you get the job?" "The interview went fine, and yes I did get the job. One thing though. It's graveyard shift, so I need some sleep," My mom smiled. She was about 5'6". She was a fit woman, who has done her share of work. She smiled as I walked down the hall into my room. I opened my door. It was a plain white door with some damage to it when I was younger. I was an angry child. My dad understood why I was like this. He was the same. My mom thought is was just me being mad about punishments. Al bet, that did contribute, I didn't handle bad news well. I dropped my backpack on the floor. My room was relatively clean. I had my closet door off its hinges because we couldn't find the pins for it. I had a telescope I got for my twelfth birthday. It had mostly dust and clothes on it. I kinda wanted to continue playing video games on my Xbox, but I knew I needed the rest. I set my phone to go off at 11:00 p.m. I got into some sweats and didn't bother putting on a shirt. I fell asleep to my dad cheering and mom laughing at him, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up 25 minutes after my alarm went off. "God Dammit! I'm already behind!" I got up and took what may have been the quickest shower in my life. I quietly sprinted out in a towel. I got dressed in my uniform and grabbed my keys and helmet off the table, along with my drinks in the fridge, my backpack in my room, and my security hat. I put all of it in my pack and went out the door, leaving a note for my dad. He always got up around 4:30, so he would see it. I took off down the street. The speed limit was 35, but I was going 50. Luckily, no cops were out and about on my route to work. I got there at 11:45. I saw Mike and Scott waiting for me outside the doors. I parked my bike and walked up to them. "Evening," I said. "Well, I guess you win, Schmidt. He did arrive early," Scott handed Mike $10. "Thanks. Now, James. Here's the tablet that's connected with the cameras. They won't activate until midnight, so you have ten minutes to kill. Don't burn it down," Mike handed me both items. I nodded, understanding what I had to do. I waved as they got into their cars and drove home for the night. I went in and locked the doors behind me. I went into the office Mike had shown me during the day. I sat in the swivel seat. It was black leather, with plastic arm rests. "Not a bad chair, but my gaming one is better," I said to myself. I looked at the clock on the wall. "11:59," I looked at the tablet as the Cameras came online. I saw the party rooms, stage, Pirate's Cove, Backstage, Parts and Service, and the Main hallway. I checked the stage to see who I had to keep an eye on. I saw a bear in a top hat and bow tie. I also saw a chicken holding a cupcake and wearing a bib. I couldn't read what the bib said, but I knew it said something. The last character I knew well. She was a purple bunny who played guitar like no one else. "Bonnie,"I muttered, smiling. I put down the tablet. I saw a phone with a message machine on it. It had one message. 'For me maybe?' I thought to myself. I hit play and the message started. "Hello? Hello, Hello? Uhh, hello, and welcome to your new summer job," 'Wait, how did this guy know this was a summer job? Did he work here before me?' I thought as I listened further. "At the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm here to talk to you about some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location," 'Wait, old location? What old location?' "Yeah, you know, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uhh, that old restaurant was kinda left to rot for quite awhile. But, I want to reassure you that Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics. Facial recognition, advanced mobility. They even get to walk around during the day! Isn't that neat?" 'NO! I was never told about any of this!' I thought in a panic. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you!" 'Definitely not!' I thought. I didn't expect this when I got this job.' I didn't like where this guy was going. "Uhh, now that being said, no new system is without its… kinks. Ummm, You're only the second guard to work at that location. The first guy finished his week, but complained about… conditions. We moved him to the day shift, so hey lucky you, right?" 'No, no luck there. I know luck, and this is not it,' I flipped through the cameras, making sure all the characters were in their place. "Mainly, he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that the robots were never given a proper night mode," 'Why did you idiots not think of that in the first place? I mean, we have a day-to-night cycle. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out a standby mode for them!' I thought angrily. "So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so they go try to find where the people are, an in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this, there's a music box over by Pirate's Cove, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So, just every once in a while, switch over to the Cove video feed, and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect… one of them. Umm, as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, thre might be a minor glitch in the system. Something about the robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on and wanting to stuff you into a suit. So, hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved!" 'Okay, so that can potentially save my life, apperantly.' I thought, looking at the head on the floor next to my chair. "You can put on ant any time, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Well, there's nothing else worth mentioning. Just a quartz modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot." 'Well shit. If the batteries die then what do I do?' I asked the man internally. "So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well I think that's it. Uhh, you should be golden. Check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to. Keep the music box wound up. Piece of cake. Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow," "Who the fuck was that and why did he make it sound like I'm gonna die?!" I said out loud. I looked back to the stage to see something different. Bonnie was gone. I wasn't too worried about her. As a kid, she always was my favorite, so I didn't think she'd be a problem. I scanned through the cameras until I hit Pirate's Cove. I saw the Music box was gonna run out, so I wound it up. I thought I saw some movement behind the curtains, but I thought nothing of it. I clicked on one of party rooms. I saw Bonnie standing there, looking at the camera. Her eyes weren't normal. All they were were black with tiny white dots. "What the fuck?" I looked at her with fear, then the cameras cut out for a bit. When they returned, Bonnie was gone. "Where'd she go?" I looked through the cameras to find her in the main hall. "What are you doing Bonnie?" I put the tablet down and checked both sides of the room. I flashed my light down the hall. Nothing. I picked up the helmet, not too worried about Bonnie. 'I wonder if Freddy had any problems with someone borrowing one of his heads,' I figured Freddy was the bear from the name. 'So I know Bonnie and Freddy. But who's in the Cove, and who is the chicken?' I figured I would ask Scott at the end of my shift. I picked up the tablet again. I saw Bonnie was still in the party room, so I checked the stage. "Where's the chicken?!" I yelled. I frantically scanned the feeds. I found the chicken in one of the other party rooms. I was busy making sure she didn't move when I saw the music box getting low. "Oh shit!" I quickly changed cameras and wound up the box. "That was too close for comfort!" I looked at the party rooms again. I saw Bonnie was gone. "Where is she now?" I put down the tablet after not finding her. Little did I know, she was right next to me. "OH SHIT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I grabbed the mask and put it on. Bonnie looked at me. "You look familiar," I looked at Bonnie, but I didn't dare take the mask off. "Don't worry. I won't attack you. My name's-" "Bonnie," I said slowly. "So you know of me?" I decided to take off the mask. "Yeah I know you. You were my favorite as a kid," Bonnie looked at me again. Now, you look really familiar. Where have I seen you?" "Here. Do you remember the kid who made you a promise?" Bonnie looked up in thought. Oh, yeah. I remember now. A kid with brown hair. I believe his name was… Jake?" "No, his name was James," Bonnie looked at me with a curious glance. "How did you know that?" I pulled a drawing out of my helmet visor. "This'll help," I handed her the image and she looked at it for a while. "How?" "Bonnie, it's me," Bonnie looked up from the image and into my eyes. "James? That's really you?" "Yes," Bonnie hugged me out of happiness. "You kept your promise!" "Of course I did. Why would I let you down?"

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I'll post chapter 4 later today. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback* Chapter 4

Today was here! It was finally my birthday, and I got to pick where we went for the day. Mom already knew where I wanted to go. "Come on, mommy! I wanna get there!" "Hold on, dear. I need to leave daddy a note," I stopped pulling on her dress and waited patiently. "Alright. Let's go," My mom smiled at me. I walked out the door and got into our car. It was a decent car. It wasn't anything expensive, but it got us around. Mom liked it for its comfort, and dad liked it for it's space. I liked it because everyone else did. Mom drove us to my favorite restaurant. I got out and waited by the trunk of the car for Mom. She got out and took my hand. We walked in to see all my friends and family waiting for me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!" I got ambushed with confetti and cheers. I jumped back a bit, but laughed when I saw what had just happened.

I had fun playing with my friends, but I was getting kinda hungry. I sat next Mom and waited for her to finish talking to my friend's mom. "Mom?" "Yes, dear?" "I'm hungry," "Did someone say 'hungry'?" I heard a female voice speak up from behind me. I truned around to see a purple bunny smiling at me. "Y-Yeah. I did," I said shyly. "Well, why don't we get you some pizza? Chica can make a great pizza for anyone!" "Okay!" I smiled at the bunny. I looked at my mom, who looked like she trusted the bunny too. "Don't eat too much, James," "I won't!" I said, walking with the bunny to the kitchen. "So who are you?" I asked her. "My names Bonnie Bunny. You can call me Bonnie or Bon," She held onto my hand gently. "Okay, Bonnie!" I smiled at her. She was like a second mom to me. We walked into the kitchen and I saw all types of pots and pans. I even saw a pot that I could fit in and still move. "Chica? You in here?" Bonnie said. "Over here, Bon!" I heard another female say from behind a counter. The other female stood up and I saw who Bonnie was talking to. It was a yellow bird with a white bib on. The bib read 'Let's Eat!' in big yellow letters. "H-Hi," I said. "Well, hello! I'm Chica the Chicken! You can call me Chica! You want some pizza?" "Yes, please," I said, still holding Bonnie's hand. The chicken turned around for a bit then came over to me with a plate. "Here you are! One slice of my great pizza!" "Thank you," I said, letting go of Bonnie's hand to hold the pizza plate. I walked over and took a seat at the table in the kitchen. I saw my mom talking again and waved. She waved back, smiling. Chica sat on the other side of the table and watched me as Bonnie had to go back to the stage to perform again. "So, what's your name?" I swallowed my mothful of pizza. "James," I said. "Oh, you're the birthday boy today!" "Yeah, today's my birthday! I came here because I like it here. I've never actually been here before, but something told me that I'd like it here, so I asked my mommy if we could come here. She said we could on my birthday, and so here I am!" I said, taking another bite of pizza. "By the way, did you make this pizza all by yourself, Chica?" "Yeah! I make all the pizza here! I like to cook and make kids like you happy!" "Man, I'd sure like to cook pizza like you someday," "You wanna learn?" she asked me. I smiled "Sure! I just need to ask my mom first," "You're a good kid!" Chica smiled and walked me over to Mom. "Hey, mom?" "Yes?" "Chica wants to teach me how to make pizza. Is that okay?" "Sure, but be careful," "I will! Thanks!" I said, walking back over to Chica. "She said yes!" Chica smiled and took me back to the kitchen. She also smiled at my mom, who smiled back. Mom seemed to trust all the characters here. As did I. Chica and I went over to the counter where the ingredients were sitting out. "So first we start with the dough," Chica picked up a tan blob of dough and put it on a wood board with powder on it. "We need flour on here so it won't stick," I watched carefully as Chica's hands made the dough. She handed me a smaller ball of dough and a rolling pin. "Here, you try. I put flour on the rolling pin," I put the ball on the counter and rolled it out into a circle. It was a little odd shaped, but I didn't mind. "Next, we'll add the tomato sauce," Chica opened a can of sauce and spread it over her pizza dough. She handed me a smaller can. "Wanna try?" I opened the can from the tab on top. I poured it all on there, then I realized that ther was too much on there. "Here, need less?" Chica handed me a big spoon and a bowl. I pulled off some of the excess sauce and put it in the bowl. "Next, cheese. What type do you want?" Chica held up two types of cheese."Can I have the one without holes?" "Cheddar or American?" I didn't know which was better, so I went with the white one. "That one, please," She put the orange one away and started to shred it into little cheese bits. She handed me a small handful and said "Now spread the cheese over the pizza like this," I watched as she evenly spread it out over the entire pizza. I did the same. "Do you want some pepperoni on it?" She asked. I thought about it. "Sure," She handed me some meat slices and showed me how to spread them out. After they were done, she said "That looks good! Now, we bake and wait," I watched as she put both pizzas in a large oven. "How long will it take?" I asked politely. "Not too long. Probably about five to ten minutes," I sat at the table, waiting. Chica sat next to me. "So how old are you today?" "Seven," I said. "Ah lucky seven. Be a good number that one," I heard a gruff pirate voice say from the door. I looked up to see a fox wearing an eyepatch, brown tattered pants, and had a hook for his left hand. "Who are you?" I asked the fox. "I be Foxy the Pirate. I sailed the seven seas of adventure for some time now," "Do you have any stories?" "I could write a book on my stories, lad. Wanna hear one?" "Yes, please!" Chica smiled and went out to go check on the other kids. Foxy sat where Chica was. "Well, one day…" Foxy went on with his story. I listened, but I kept an eye on Mom, just in case she wanted me for something. "...And that's how I defeated Blackbeard," the pirate finished. I clapped. "That was amazing!" "Aye, and speakin' of amazing, what do I smell?" I smiffed the air and realized that my pizza was done. "Looks like these are well and ready," Foxy had gotten up and over to the ovens before I knew he did. I didn't mind. I liked the pirate, chicken, and bunny. But I couldn't help but feel like someone else was missing. Foxy pulled out the pizzas. "OW! These be mighty hot, lad," "Well, they DID just come out of the oven," I laughed. "That be true," Foxy smiled at me. I saw he had a gold tooth. Chica walked in afterwards. "Pizzas done, Foxy?" She asked walking over to him. "They look done and divine to me, lass," Chica smiled a bit. She handed me my pizza. "Why don't you try it first?" I nodded and picked up a slice. I bit it and flavor flodded my mouth. "The lad looks happy to me," Foxy laughed. I knew he was talking about my reaction to the pizza. "It's amazing! Here, Foxy! You try it!" I handed the pirate a piece. He took it and ate it. "The boy be right. This is amazing!" I saw the pirate nearly swallow the whole piece. I saved a piece for Mom and Bonnie. I walked out into the party rooms again. I saw Bonnie playing her guitar on stage. I smiled and watched on. She was performing with a bear. The bear was a bit shorter than Bonnie's ears, but counting his top hat, he was easily seven feet tall. I watched as the duo played their song for a bit, the they finished. Everyone clapped and cheered. Bonnie and the bear smiled and bowed. I saw Bonnie turn to the bear and talk to him for a second. Then they both came over to me. Foxy had gone back to his Cove, where his show would begin in a few minutes. Bonnie gave me a hug and spoke to me. "James, this is Freddy Fazbear. He's our band leader and singer here," I looked up at the bear. He was a little on the big side, but he looked nice. "Hello, Freddy," I held out my hand. Freddy shook my hand with his paw. My hand dissapered for a bit in his fur. "Hi, James. So today's your day, eh?" "Yeah. I'm seven," I said politley. "A boy who knows his manners by seven. Now that's what I call good parenting," I waved my mom over so she could meet Freddy and Chica. "Mom, this is Freddy Fazbear! And this is Chica!" I motioned to Freddy and Chica. "Hello, Freddy. Hello, Chica," Mom shook Freddy's paw and gave Chica a hug. "So Chica, you taught James how to make pizza?" "Yeah she did! Wanna try it?" "Sure," I handed her a piece and she took a bite. "Wow James! This is amazing! You have a gift for this," I smiled at the comment. Freddy put a paw on my shoulder. "He also is a well-mannered and well-behaved boy," "Thank you, Freddy," Mom smiled and looked at me. I was trying to tie my shoe. Bonnie bent down to help me. "Here's how I tie shoes," I watched as she tied my shoe. "First, I tie a regular knot. Next, I make two bunny ears," I smiled as she did the second step. "Then, I cross the ears and tie them as well," I watched as she did this step. She finished tying my shoe. I stood up with her. "Thank you, Bonnie," "My pleasure," She smiled. Mom looked at her watch. "Okay, James. Dad's home, and he'll want to see his son after today," I sighed. "Okay, but can I say bye to Bonnie and everyone else first?" My mom nodded and I went off to find Foxy. I looked behind some curtains I saw. They has stars on them and were purple like Bonnie. "Foxy? Are you here?" Foxy stood up from his chair. "Aye, what do ya need, lad?" "I have to go home, so I came to say bye," "Ah, a good crew mate never forgets his goodbyes," Foxy hugged me and I hugged him back. "I'll try to come back, okay?" "Aye, ya better. Ya be apart o' me crew now," "Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Yep, and as me crew member, here," Foxy handed me an eyepatch similar to his. "Cool! Thanks Foxy!" Foxy smiled as he watched me go. I went to go find Freddy next. I found him watching some kids play arcade games. "Hey, Freddy. I have to go home to Dad, but I wanted to say goodbye first," Freddy hugged me, as Foxy did. I did too. "Make sure to behave for your parents, okay?" "I promise!" I said, smiling. Freddy smiled and waved as I left. I found Chica in the kitchen, cleaning up. "Hey, Chica. I have to go now," I said. She turned and smiled a bit. "Okay, but make sure you eat healthy, okay? You can't have pizza all the time," "Right! I will. I promise," I gave her a hug like the others. "Have fun at home!" "I will!" I went to go find Bonnie last. She was talking to Mom. Bonnie saw me and knelt down to meet my eyes. "You promise to return to us?" "I promise Bonnie," I gave her a longer hug than the others. "I will never forget you, Bonnie," I let her go. Bonnie stood. "How about a family picture for your room?" Bonnie asked. My mom smiled as she got out her her camera and set a timer. Freddy, Foxy and Chica came to be in the picture, too. "Okay everyone, smile!" The camera took the picture. Bonnie was to my right, Chica above her, Foxy to my left, and Freddy above him. Mom was in the middle, above me. I looked at the picture and said "I'm going to keep this forever!" Bonnie laughed with me, along with everyone else. "Okay, James. We need to go home now," I waved to the band as we drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

*Back to Present time* Chapter 5

Bonnie was sitting, listening to me recall everything I tried to come back. "I even tried to run here once, but I passed out," "Really? You can't run without blacking out?" Bonnie asked. "No, I can. I was 12, and it was 2:45 in the morning," "Ah," Bonnie laughed at my failed attempts. "Well, I have to give you credit for trying," I smiled as Bonnie did. "So what have you and everyone else been up to for the past nine years?" I asked. "Well I tried to teach Freddy guitar, but he didn't have the right paws for it. So then he grumbled about asking for smaller ones, but there were none. So he went back to singing. Chica learned how to make desserts and also got a plushie cupcake she carries. I believe it's name is Clyde. It can only talk to Chica, though. No one knows why, but we don't mind. Plus Chica can only have mental conversations with it. Telepathy of sorts," "Wait, so you're telling me Chica learned how to make cake and such and somehow gained a superpower?" I interrupted Bonnie's story. "Yeah, basically. Kinda creepy to me, but it's not my gift, so to speak. Anyways, so a couple of years went by with nothing really major happening, but then came Mike. Mike was scared of us at first because he had no idea that we were sentient and had personalities of our own. He thought we were gonna kill him by putting him into a suit. So we decided to have some fun and act the part. Mike was able to last about six days before we got him. Foxy ran down the hall when he wasn't looking and scared the crap outta him. Mike screamed for us not to kill him. It was hysterical! Eventually, after he realized he was in no real danger, started to enjoy us being around," Bonnie was smiling at the memory and I was basically dying of laugher. "H-He really screamed?!" I said between breathes. "Yep! And could've even been a banshee for all I heard," Bonnie and I cracked up at this. "So it seems we have a new 'friend'. I stopped laughing and turned to see Freddy looming over me. "Hiiii Freddy. Why are you so close to me?" Freddy was taken aback by my response. "Wait, so you AREN'T afraid of us?" "No! Why would I be? You're family!" I said with a smile on my face. Freddy looked puzzled. "Family?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Here, this help?" I said as I handed him the picture. "James, you're back!" "Yep, and I work here now!" Freddy gave me a good bear hug(no pun intended). "It's good to see you again. So how have you been?" "Oh, I'm good. How's guitar class going?" I joked. Freddy glared at me. "Okay so I can't play one instrument and suddenly I'm the target?" Freddy asked. "Nah, don't worry, man. It's all in good fun. Say, where's the pirate and the chef?" Freddy smiled as he knew who I was talking about. "They're out in the party room," Freddy walked out. I followed, then Bonnie. I brought a Monster and the tablet with me. When we got there, Foxy and Chica were talking. "Oh, hey guys. So did he scream? I didn't hear anything," Chica asked. "Actually…" Freddy started "I more of gave a flashback," I finished. Chica looked at me, then tackled me to the ground. "James! You're back! I knew you would come back!" "Why would I leave?" I asked, getting off the ground. "So, me crew member came back aboard the ship," "Do you think I'd leave you behind, Captain?" Foxy smiled. "Nah, I guess not," I sat down and re explained everything to Freddy, Foxy, and Chica. Bonnie sat to the side, strumming her guitar. Foxy liked my failed 'run to the pizza place to see them again' plan. Chica spoke after I finished "So do you still remember how to make pizza?" "Of course!" I got up and went to the kitchen. I pulled out some dough, flour, tomato sauce, american cheese, a cheese grater, and a cutting board. I made the dough as I remembered, put on the sauce, then cheese. I grabbed some pepperoni and placed the on the pizza. I put it in the oven and set my phone to go off in ten minutes. I walked out after cleaning up my tools and washing up. I came out of the kitchen with a cloth, drying off my hands. "Pizza will be ready in about ten minutes," I said to the group. Chica was watching Freddy and Foxy play Egyptian War, while Bonnie sat and messed with the cameras. I sat next to Bonnie. "Do I still need to wind up the box?" Freddy turned around and spoke. "If you wanna meet Puppet, leave it. Otherwise, yes," I looked at Bonnie who smiled. "Puppet isn't all that bad. He just doesn't have a way with many people," "How about one?" I asked nervously. "You'll be fine. When he sees you with us, I'm pretty sure he'll like to get to know you more," I hoped she was right. I showed her some of the other things the tablet could do. She really enjoyed YouTube. "I like it, too. It helps calm me down," Bonnie looked at me with curiosity. "Here, I type in a song name and it'll show up as a video here," I showed her how it all worked. She wanted to hear a song that she heard a tidbit of. "Name?" "Umm, I believe it was called 'The Phoenix'?" I smiled at her song choice. I pulled it up and pressed play. She liked it and decided to go on a YouTube song spree. I didn't mind. I watched Freddy and Foxy play a new round. I then began to hear a small song from my childhood. It was a repeating bit of 'Pop goes the weasel'. "What's that sound?" Freddy turned and smiled at me. "Puppet's here," I looked at him with a look at made him seem like Albert Einstein. I turned around to see a masked puppet with three fingers for hands and no real feet. Just legs that ended in points. I stopped doing everything and immediately looked at it's mask. It was a white mask with purple tear lines, a bit of lipstick, rose red cheeks, and the same black eyes Bonnie could do. "W-Who-" The puppet held up a hand. "No need to ask that. You know who I am. But, I don't know who you are," "J-James. I'm the night guard," I said, sweating. He looked at me again. "We haven't had a night guard in years. Why are you here and not dying by suit-compression?" "Well I-Wait, What?!" I didn't want to think that he killed because he wanted to. "How did you befriend them so quickly?" He demanded. I held up the picture I showed the others. "I've known them since childhood. Especially Bonnie," Bonnie blushed a bit, as she heard me. The puppet nodded. "Well, if they trust you, then I can too. Sorry for being so hostile," I relaxed. "Don't worry," I said with a weary smile. "You just feared for them. I can respect that. Also are you a boy or a girl?" Puppet sat in a chair. "I'm a male. You can call me Marion or Puppet. Pick your poison," I smiled as he messed with some string he had. I took a sip of my soda. I put my head on the table and thought to myself. I then checked the time. 2:27 am. 'I have a lot of time to kill.' I closed my eyes for a bit. I let my thoughts wander for a bit.

I woke up in the party room, but not in the same place I fell asleep in. Bonnie was sitting next to me, holding my head in her lap and ruffling my hair softly. Chica was nowhere in sight, so I assumed that she was in the kitchen. I saw Freddy and Foxy talking about something I couldn't make out. I looked up at Bonnie's eyes. She saw me and smiled at me. I fell back asleep, hugging her arm before I did. I felt a drop of something liquid hit my cheek and roll off my face. It hit my lips. 'Oil?' I wondered where it came from, but I realized it was just Bonnie. I woke up in the same place I was before. Bonnie was asleep though. Foxy wasn't anywhere to be found. 'Probably in the Cove,' I thought as I looked around some more. Freddy and Chica were back on stage, and I saw Puppet placing out party hats. He smiled at me, then went back to his box after finishing his task. I slowly sat up. Bonnie woke up when I did. "Oh, hey. You're awake," She said, yawning. "Yeah. What time is it?" I looked at the clock on the wall. 5:37 am. 'Dad probably found my note by now,' I stretched and reached for the tablet. I checked the cameras to find everything in order. I put it down and grabbed my soda. I took a sip before seeing Bonnie get up and stretch herself. "So, how'd you sleep?" I asked. "Fine. I hadn't slept in weeks, so it was nice," "Why?" "Oh, I don't know. I never really thought about it before I saw you fall asleep," I got up and stood next to her. We looked around the room. Freddy and Chica were in power-save mode, Puppet was in his box, and Foxy was likely to be in his cove. I turned to Bonnie. "Tonight was nice. I met you again, and Puppet wasn't willing to kill me right off the bat. I even got to sleep for a bit," Bonnie smiled. "Well, I had fun, too. The tablet can do a lot of things. I didn't know it had a camera on it," I chuckled at her discovery of the mobile camera. "Well, I better get going," I said as the clock chimed at six. Bonnie looked down and blushed a bit. "Hey, James?" "Yeah, Bonnie?" "You'll come back tomorrow, right?" "Of course! Why would I leave? I nearly abandoned you, and I don't plan on doing it again," I put a hand on her shoulder. "We're close, Bonnie. I would be willing to save you even if it cost my life," Bonnie looked at my eyes. "Really?" "Really," I hugged her as she did me. "Thank you," She said to me. I let go first. "I have to get home, but I'll be be back tonight, okay?" "Okay," She smiled as we walked to the front door. "By the way, there's something in the office for you," I said walking out. Bonnie looked at me with a curious glance. "You'll like it," The door shut and I walked over to my bike. I waved to Bonnie as she waved back. I took off as Bonnie walked back towards the office to see what I had left her. I started driving my bike home when about three to four fire engines passed me. 'I wonder where they're going,' I thought. I was too busy to think of it anymore. I had to figure out exactly what I had to do now, because if Scott found me sleeping on the job, I'd be fired on the spot. I got closer to home and I saw a large smoke cloud coming from a house fire. 'Huh. I kinda want to go see what happened,' I then realized that it was on my route home. "Please don't let that be my home!" I said, worried that it was. I arrived home, only to have my worst fear become reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My home was in a blaze, the car destroyed, and no sign of my parents. I ran up to one of the firemen. "Did a man and his wife come out of that house?" I asked frantically. "I can't say, boy. See if the paramedics know anything," He was concentrated on the fire. I ran over to a man in a while hospital outfit. "Did two people come out of this house? One male and one female?" The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. No one has come out," I immediately ran to the front door. Well, I tried. I got held back by two law enforcement officers. "Stop! My parents are in there!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. "Son, they're gone! No one would even be able to survive this!" They yelled back. I gave up fighting them and just sat next to my bike, crying. Another police officer came over to me. It was one of the ones who detained me. "I'm sorry son," He started. The fire was mostly put out. "I know how it is to lose everything you love. It happened to me, too. I'm not going to say 'Pull yourself together. It'll heal.'. It won't for a long time. I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do," I nodded. I was very slowly coming to terms that my family was gone. My home was gone. All I had left was memories, my bike, and my job. I got up with help from the officer. I looked away from the smoldering ash heap that was once my home. I didn't want to see the charred remains of my mom and dad. I put on my helmet and went for a drive. I didn't have anywhere to go. All my relatives lives across the country. Too far a move for me. I didn't have many friends. I got to the town park and stopped there. I called up Chris. "H-Hey, man can I come over?" "Why? You sound like something horrible happened," "Something did. Please, can I come over?" "Alright," "Thanks. I'll be there soon," "Okay. See ya in a bit," "Bye," I hung up and drove my bike towards Chris's house, tears still in my eyes.

I knocked on the door. Chris's voice came from the other side. "Come on in," I opened the door and walked in. His home was a lot like how mine was. I saw him in sweats and a Call of Duty shirt, sitting on the couch. "Hey, man. Geez, you look like shit. What happened?" I tried to speak, but when I did, nothing came out. "Here, sit down and have a glass of water," I sat next to him and sipped the cup of water. "M-My house… It," I wasn't able to continue. I started crying again and Chris put his arm around me. "It's okay. Take your time. So, can you say what happened?" "I-I don't know. I was working the night shift at my new job, so I have no idea the fire happened. I only found out when I drove home," I said slowly. Chris didn't get up or anything. He sat and listened. "I asked some people if my parents came out, but…" "No need to say more. I get it," He comforted me as I started sobbing again. "It'll be okay. This wasn't your fault," I lied down on the couch as Chris got up. "Here. You can crash here for as long as you need, okay?" I smiled at him. "Thanks," I sat with my eyes closed, tears still staining my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I didn't recall falling asleep. I woke up on Chris's couch, I had a small throw pillow, gray in color, a black blanket, and my things were on the coffee table in front of me. I looked at the table. I found a note and my keys. The note read 'Mike, I have gone to work. Help yourself to the fridge and pantry. Don't eat all my food, though. The TV remote is on the table as well as some tissues. Call me if anything comes up. Chris,' I smiled at the tissues and sat up and looked at the time. 1:28 pm. "I slept for awhile. I'll get something to eat, though. I'm kinda hungry," I talked myself into getting food. I went over to the fridge. I found some milk. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. I spent a lot of time here, so I knew where everything was. I drank it slowly, slowly thinking about what had happened. I didn't think that the place would burn to the ground on its own, so something, or someone, had to have caused it. I stopped thinking about it. I didn't want to break down again. Especially without someone there to help. I turned on the TV after sitting back down with some Doritos. I scanned through the channels until I settled on The Flash. It was the first episode. "Probably a marathon," I said to myself. I looked at the channel guide to check. I was right. I stood up again, trying to get my mind off of the fire. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. My dad did it every time he was severely stressed. I decided to try it. It helped a bit. I looked at my wet face. I had my dad's face composure, but my mom's eyes and nose. It was small things that I noticed. I didn't really care about them until now. After all, they were gone. I went back to the couch. I resumed my show. I finished off my food and laid down again. I set my phone to go off at 10:45, so as to not be late again. I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up at 11:00, sharp. 'Wow. Normally I would have slept in more. Probably because of the nap I took,' I got up and found my uniform washed and folded in front of me. I looked down and saw that Chris had changed my clothes and put me in a plain white shirt and some sweats. 'I need to remember to thank him for all of this. No one has helped my out like this before,' I got dressed where I stood. I knew Chris was fast asleep in his room. He never woke up before 9:00 am. I left the house, grabbing what few possessions I had with me. I drove to my job slowly. I had thirty minutes to kill before my shift started. I saw a few cars driving home. 'Lucky you. I have to wait until six in the morning to sleep again,' I saw Freddy's in the distance. I pulled into the parking lot. I spotted Mike's car, as well as one I hadn't seen before. 'So, Mike's here, along with someone else. I wonder who,' I parked my bike next to the entrance and took off my helmet. I forgot to comb my hair, but I didn't really have to. The hat I had helped. I walked in slowly. I saw Freddy, Bonnie, Mike, Bonnie and someone I didn't see before now. "... and so when he gets here, do NOT bring up his folks, his home, or anything of the sort, okay?" "There's no need for that, Mike. I can handle a couple of questions," I said. Everyone turned to see me standing there. I put on my hat and waved. "I'll be in the office if you need me," I walked slowly over to the office and dropped my things next to the door in the room. I sat in the chair and picked up the tablet. 11:40 p.m. I sighed. I just wanted this to be a horrible nightmare. I wish I could wake up in my bed, safe and sound. Waking up to my mom and dad laughing about a comedian on the TV. I knew it was real, but I didn't want it to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The clock hit twelve and I heard someone go out and lock the doors. "That was either Mike, or the other guy. Or maybe both," I guessed. I looked though the cameras. They all said, 'Come to the main room.' "Probably them," I said, reffering to the animatronics. I got up slowly and walked out, carrying the tablet and a soda with me. I saw Bonnie slowly playing her guitar, Freddy sitting in a chair with his hat off and his eyes closed, Chica talking to her cupcake, and Foxy putting holes in the Cove's floor with his hook. "I'm here," I said quietly. Bonnie looked up. She smiled at me sadly and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Hey. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry," I just nodded. "Thanks. I don't know if I should be mad, or sad, or frustrated, or something. I just can't believe my entire world was demolished by something so simple as a fire," I had tears running down my face again. Bonnie hugged me with one arm. "Hey, you didn't lose everything. You have us, Chris, Mike, this job, your bike, and memories," "But memories and all of the other things can't bring them back," I cried. "It must be hard, James, to lose everything. You may not know this, but we know your pain," Freddy said, looking at me with solemn eyes. "You do?" I said, pulling myself together. "Yes. Someone took everything from our lives. You see, we used to be human," "What?" I looked surprised. Bonnie continued. "Yeah, we were human. Some evil adult lured us into the back room when we were kids and murdered us. We have no recollection of what we were like as humans, though. We lost it all when we were killed. But then the murderer decided to cover his tracks pretty well," Bonnie looked at her guitar. Chica had appeared next to Freddy. "He then decided to stuff our dead bodies into these suits. We had no other option than to become what he made us. The characters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Freddy had one tear run down his face and hit the floor. He walked away before he broke down. Chica watched him as he went backstage. Bonnie wasn't faring any better. In fact, she was crying just as I had. Chica, to my astonishment, held her ground pretty well. She continued. "I became the cooking backup singer, Foxy became the Captain, Freddy became the Leader, and Bonnie became the motherly musician," Bonnie looked at Chica with a smile. She appreciated the nickname given to her. Foxy walked out when he heard the others talking. "Aye, twas a sad day for us all. But we eventually came to terms with it. I realized I had a great connection to kids, Chica found out she could help with the tech around here, Freddy can somehow teleport if the need calls for it, and Bonnie can memorize and repeat any song. We have gifts and use them to help each other and ourselves," I listened as everyone explained why they were who they were. I looked at Bonnie, who had been staring at her guitar. Foxy finished the story. "And once we came to terms with it, our souls were happy. But they didn't decide to pass on. The stayed with us and have been apart of us ever since,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Foxy went back to his Cove, Chica had gone back to talking to Clyde, Freddy came out of the bathroom with a tear-stained face, and Bonnie and I sat together. "You alright, Bon?" Bonnie looked at me. "How do you know my other name?" "You told me when we first met that your name was Bonnie Bunny and I could either call you Bonnie or Bon," Bonnie thought about this. "I only allow people to call me that if I would lay down my life for them. And you are the first person to call me that," "I would, too," I hugged her and she hugged me back. We sat there for a bit before parting. I looked at the cams again. Nothing was unusual. Puppet was out and about, so there was no need to wind the music box, Freddy was backstage, Chica and Clyde were talking, and Foxy was asleep. "Bonnie, can I ask you something?" She smiled a bit. "You just did," "Okay, something else," "Go ahead," I blushed a bit. "I wanted to know. Are you dating or in a relationship with any of the others?" Bonnie blushed a bit, too. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" "I-I just wondered…" I stammered. Bonnie looked straight at me. "That's not the real reason, is it?" I basically turned into a tomato. "N-No," Bonnie lifted my head to meet her gaze. "Can I guess?" I nodded a bit. She then leaned forward and kissed me. "Am I right?" She said pulling away. "Y-Yeah. That's it," I had no idea how she got that, but I was happy. She smiled. "Then we had the same idea," I looked at her with questions written all over my face. "Puzzled much? I had the same question as you, but I didn't want to ask you, especially at a time like this, and I didn't want to bring it up, so I was planning on waiting till it passed," I smiled too. "I don't mind. I would have been happy to answer that question any time. But thank you for keeping me in your best interests," She smiled again. (Sorry for the heavy amounts of smiling. I like to smile!) I laid down on the stage and looked at the cams one last time. It was only 1:27, so I decided to play a game on the tablet. "Whatcha doing?" Bonnie lied down next to me. "I'm playing Hearthstone. Wanna watch?" Bonnie smiled and scooted closer to me. I showed her what I had to do in order to beat the opponent. "So it's kinda like Pokemon for adults?" "Kinda, yeah. But with this, you kill your opponent, not make them faint," Bonnie smiled at the comment. She enjoyed the game. After watching me play Hearthstone for about an hour Bonnie was getting tired. "Wanna listen to music and sleep? It helps me calm myself down," "Sure," Bonnie yawned. I opened up Sound Cloud and put on my song playlist. I fell asleep almost instantly. Before I did, though, I felt Bonnie get really close, so I put my arm on her and she did the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up to my phone going off. 'What? It's only… 4:17,' I looked over at Bonnie, who was still asleep. I got up quietly and answered my phone. "Hello?" "James, It's Mike. I've called you like seven times already. What's going on?" "Nothing, Mike. Did something come up?" I asked slowly. "Not here, but I drove by to check up on you, and I saw absolutely no movement coming from within. Where are the others?" "Look, Bonnie's sleeping right next to me, Freddy and Foxy are playing cards, and Chica is having a silent conversation with Clyde," "Who-nevermind. Where have you been?" "I've been asleep with Bonnie. I'm not exactly the most alert person at night," "Okay, just make sure to check the cameras every now and then," "I will. See ya," "Kay, bye," Mike hung up first. I yawned and went back to where Bonnie was. "So who was that?" Bonnie said, wiping her eyes of sleep. "Mike. He wanted to make sure nothing bad happened," Bonnie smiled a small bit. "Just like Mike. Always wanting to make sure we're safe," I chuckled and lied back down. I checked the cams again. Nothing unusual. I put it back down and saw Bonnie coming up to me with a box from backstage. I didn't hear her leave. "What's in the box?" I asked. "Something for you after you gave me that CD of music," She smiled again. I remembered the gift I left her. I took the box and opened it. Inside was a custom guitar. It was black with the Fazbear logo on the body. It resembled Bonnie's, but this one was a bit smaller. "I wanted to teach you, but I never had the chance. Hope you like it," "Bonnie...This is amazing! How did you get this?" "I had Mike buy it for me. I slowly saved up money," "How'd you get money?" "Mr. Fitzgerald gave me some money for cleaning the place after closing. I eventually had enough money to upgrade mine, but once you gave me the CD, I decided to repay the favor," I set the guitar back in the box. I hugged her for a bit. "This is the best thing I have ever gotten. Thank you," Bonnie pulled out of the hug. "Besides your bike?" "Okay, maybe the second best. The bike is my ride everywhere," She kissed me. I kissed her back. When we parted, I saw a flash out on the corner of my eye. "Awwwww! You two look sooooooooo cute together!" I saw Chica holding a camera and Foxy and Freddy smiling with pleasure. We would never hear the end of this one. I face palmed while Bonnie just laughed. "Oh, boy," I sighed with a smile on my face. "Wanna play a game?" Foxy asked. "What game?" "Oh, ye get to try and keep us out of the office for five days and every night, if you use a certain amount of power, Chica will shut it off and ya will be completely vulnerable. Deal?" "I get to use the doors, correct?" "Aye. But every night, we will up our game. I won't start until night two, Cap'n Faz here will begin on night three, but the other two begin on night one," "Alright, deal," The clock rang out, signaling six. "We'll start tomorrow, okay?" I said as I gathered my things. "Aye," Foxy said, walking back to the Cove. "Also, Puppet will be involved, but he can't get ya," "How?" I said, glancing at the fox. "You'll see," He said grinning. I put my things into my backpack and grabbed my phone, keys and helmet. "See you guys tonight," "Bye!" Chica and Bonnie said in unison. Freddy tipped his hat and waved. Foxy continued to grin at me. He wasn't telling me something. I could feel it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I drove back over to Chris's house. "Mornin' Chris," I said, walking in. "Hey, bro. Want some coffee?" He said holding up a pot. "Sure. I'll put creamer and sugar in it when it's ready," I saw he was in some sweats and no shirt. He normally didn't have people over, but we were like brothers, so I didn't mind. I set my things on the table. "Oh and thanks for everything you've done. It means a lot to me," "No prob. I will always welcome you here. You are someone who I've known for years. At least someone who hasn't gone to jail or prison at least once," I laughed. "Yeah, I tend to obey the law, not break it," "That's true," He plopped down next to me on the couch with a cup of black coffee and a plate of bacon. "Want some?" He handed me some bacon. "Thanks. I'm starving," "Why don't you bring some food with you to work?" "Never came to mind," I said with a mouthful of bacon. I heard some beeping and looked around. "Dude. It's just the coffee maker," Chris laughed. "You're like a dog with that noise," I got up and went over to the kitchen, grumbling. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some. I added some creamer and sugar. I couldn't drink black coffee. Something about it makes me sick. I took a sip. "Perfect," I said, walking back to the couch. I sat back down. Chris was playing Skyrim. He was in a Draugr ruin. "What level are you?" "48. Khajiit. I mainly use heavy armor and a sword and shield," I watched as I sipped my coffee and ate my bacon. He decapitated a Draugr and stabbed another right through the gut. "Nice," "Thanks," He sheathed his sword and walked up to a dragon wall. He liked Skyrim, so he taught me some of the basic things. "What shout awaits me here?" Some words appeared on screen. "Air, Elemental Fury. Never heard that one," "Neither have I," I chimed in. He looked at me. "What?" "Dude, you rarely play this game. Of course you haven't heard of it," "Touche," He looked at it in his personal menu. "Your Thu'um embues your weapon with the wrath of the weather, making your strikes faster," "So it increases attack speed?" I asked. "So it seems. Let's see what it can do," He unlocked the shout with one of his dragon souls and equipped it. "Who to use it on?" "Try a dragon," "Good idea," He finished looting the place and went back to the surface. He got there and suddenly a dragon appeared. "Well, today's my lucky day. Shout time!" He used the shout and his weapon began to glow with a white glow. He swung his sword and we were barely able to keep track of it. "Woah. That's fast," He killed the dragon quickly. "That's gonna help a lot," I said, running out of coffee and bacon. I went to go put our dishes in the sink as he continued to play his game. I washed each one and put them in the empty dishwasher. I went and sat in the mini-couch. It was really just a laz-e-boy chair. We called it the mini-couch because that's was it was to us. "I'm gonna sleep for a bit, kay?" I said reclining the chair. "Alright. I'll keep it down," "Thanks," I rolled over and went to sleep. But when I did, I had a strange dream.


	13. Chapter 13-21

Chapter 13

I was walking through a forest until I came upon a golden bear. He looked a lot like Freddy, but his bowtie and top hat were a dark blue instead of the usual black. This version also had no eyes and was slumped down like a dead body. "What the hell is this?" I said, approaching the suit. " _Help them,"_ I jumped back from the suit. "D-Did you just speak? Without moving your lips AND in my head?!" I asked the suit. 'Why did I just ask an-' " _Yes, and yes. I am Golden Freddy. You can call me Gold. I am here to ask you a favor,"_ "And what might that be? For all I know, you are just a figment of my imagination," " _I am real. Just as real as the others. But I do not have the ability to meet with you when you are awake. Your mind is blocked off. Now, to the favor,"_ "What do you want?" " _I need you to help the others and myself. You have already healed them a bit, but they still are broken souls. They need someone like yourself to help them. Especially HIM,"_ "Wait, so you're telling me that the animatronics are still broken, and they haven't been able to pass on? And also, who are you refering to as 'HIM'?" " _He is their killer. If you can find him, and help him come to terms with what he has done, they might be able to pass on. But remember this. Some of them may be harder to heal than others. Good luck. I will try and help you as you go, so keep in mind to keep an open mind,"_ "Okay. Thanks, Gold," The suit disappered as the forest started to disappear. 'Wake up time,' I thought as I woke up. I didn't see Chris around. I picked up my phone off the table and looked at the time. 3:45 p.m. "Well, I got my sleep in," I heard a knock at the door. I got up and saw my uniform had been washed again. "Geez, can he not stand me wearing that?" I got up and found myself in some more sweats and a plain black tee this time. I looked through the peep hole on the door to see two people in tuxes waiting. I opened the door some. "Can I help you?" I asked them politely. "Are you James Carlson?" The taller one asked. "Yes, that's me," "Can we come in?" "Oh, sure," I opened the door for them to walk in and showed them to the couch. "We're here to give you some items," "And what might those be?" "Well, one, your parent's death certificates," "Don't call them that. We aren't celebrating their death," "Okay, sorry. Next, your inheritance from them. And finally, the restoration of your home," "I am willing to accept the first and second items, but not the third. I don't want to live in the remade grave of my parents. Tell your construction teams that they don't have to give it to me," "Well, the house is yours by right, so you have to either sell it, rent it out, or give it away. Your choice," "I'll sell it," I didn't want anything to do with that place. "Done. Well, here's your money from the inheritance. And let me just say, you are pretty well off," Both men got up, handed me some papers, and left. I looked at the top three. The first two were the death papers, and the thirs was a check. I looked to see exactly how much money I was left with. "$3,428,972.56! MY PARENTS HAD ALL THIS MONEY AND DIDN'T DO JACK SHIT WITH IT?!" I screamed. I put the papers on the table and tried to keep myself from either passing out from the sheer amount of money I now had, or raging at my parent's souls for hiding this. "Okay, what am I going to do with 3.4 million dollars?" I pondered what I could buy, then my work slipped into my mind. I thought about that one. "I could remodel and fix up the place. Maybe even fix everyone," I immediately drove my bike to the Pizzeria. I all but burst through Mr. Fitzgerald's office door. "Sir, I want to help the pizzeria," Scott put down his papers and folded his hands on his desk. "And how do you plan on that? Not that I'm mad, I'm just curious," "Here," I handed him the check I had. "How in God's name did you get all this money? You've only been working here for three days now," "Since my parents died, they left me with an inheritance. This is said inheritance. I want to help fix the place. Starting with the characters," "I have wanted to fix them for quite some time now. Okay, I'll fix them and this place. Thank you, James. You deserve a promotion for this and a pay raise. I'll see to that. I am sorry about your folks, though. They must've been great parents to raise someone like you," "Thank you, sir. They didn't die in vain," "That's good. Now why don't you have some pizza and soda? On the house," "Thank you, sir," Scott nodded and placed the check on his desk. I walked out, grinning. I bumped into Mike, who was doing his usual patrol rounds. "Oh, hey Mike. Sorry 'bout that," "It's okay. So, what are ya doing here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping or whatever?" "Nah, I've got enough sleep. I came here to put my inheritance into the place. I'm going to make sure this place is better than ever!" "Wait, how much money did you get from your parents?" Mike asked. "About 3.5 million dollars. And more on the way. I'm selling my property because I don't want to live there anymore," "You had 3.5 MILLION dollars, and you decided to help this place instead of yourself?" "Of course. All I would do with that much money is buy out all the Monsters, Red Bulls and video games I could. Also, I wanted to fix them," I gestured to the animatronics, who were performing for a small party. Mike smiled. "Even Foxy?" "Of course. I would never leave the Captain out on something this big. Ever," Mike laughed a bit. "Awesome. Now we can get back up to full speed again," Mike went back to his route as I sat at one of the tables and watched Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica perform. "They be a great band. Now only if one of tem knew how to play bass," I heard Foxy's voice from behind me. "Foxy! Why are you out here? You need to be in the Cove!" I hissed at him. "No worries, lad. This group knows we walk around. We don't hide it from 'em," "Okay, fox. I'm trusting you," Foxy smiled and sat next to me. "So what where ya talkin to Mikey 'bout? I heard my name come up," My face lit up "Oh, nothing. Just upgrading you all and fixing up the place," "Really? Ya can do that?" Foxy said happily. "Of course. It's kinda a long story, so I'll tell all of you at once," I said as I watched the band finish their performance. Bonnie walked over with her guitar and gave me a hug. "Hey! what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until around midnight?" "I have enough sleep. Also, I have plans for you all," Foxy chuckled a bit. "What might these 'plans' be?" Freddy asked, coming up. "Oh, hey Freddy. I'll tell you all when the last one gets here," I said, refering to Chica. She came out with two pizza platters and put one on each table that the group occupied. She made sure everyone was happy, then walked over to us. "Hey, guys. Why are we standing here?" I stepped into her line of sight. "James! What are you doing here?" "I asked the same thing," Bonnie said. "I'm here to give you all a group gift," Foxy smiled as I continued. "You're all getting fixed and upgraded. The place is being fixed and remodeled, and I am both a day and night guard. With a pay raise," I finished. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all looked at me with open jaws. Foxy and I immediately busted up laughing. After we recovered from our laughing fit, Freddy spoke. "You're kidding, right?" "No, Freddy. I got an inheritance from my parents that was worth 3.5 million dollars, so instead of wasting it, I decided to helpl those closest to me," Chica jumped up and down with girlish glee, Freddy was laughing with complete joy, and Bonnie gave me a hug. Freddy spoke again. "Thank you, James. I know it has been hard with recent events, but you still managed to bring light to everyone. I'm sure if he was still here, he would appriciate this, too," "Who, Gold?" I asked. Freddy stopped smiling. "Wait, how did you know who I was talking about?" "He visited me in my dreams before I came here. Why? Is that bad?" "No, nothing bad. We just didn't expect you to know right off the bat who I was talking about," "I kinda deduced that from the way he appeared to me and when you said 'If he were still here.' I also know this," "Know what, James?" Bonnie asked. "I know where he is. He's still here, just not here. If that makes sense," Freddy took off his hat, scratched his head, dusted off his hat, put it back on, then spoke "Where's my brother?" He asked smoothly. "Follow me," I said walking backstage. They all followed. Freddy was first, then Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I walked over to one of the corners and stood about a yard away from it. "Freddy please stomp your foot once," I said. Freddy did and we all heard a muffled thump. "Now put your foot here and do it again," I pointed to the spot I was standing next to. Freddy did and this time, we all heard a thump, then an echo. I bent down and dusted off the floor. I found a small handle and pulled on it. A latched door opened into a pitch black room. "What are you guys doing?"

Chapter 14

We all turned to see Mike standing there, looking confused. "James found a door," Chica said. Mike walked forward as the group split to let Mike see what I was doing. He looked at me, then the door, then back at me. "How in the world did you know that was there?" "I have no idea, but something was telling me to have Freddy stomp here, so that's what I did," Mike grabbed a nearby flashlight (plot purposes only!) and handed it to me. "Don't get lost," Mike chuckled as he walked out to spectate the party and make sure no one broke the rules. I climbed down the small wooden ladder with the flashlight in hand. I got on the ground and found it was cement. I turned it on and looked around. Nothing suspicious. "Okay, guys. You can come down. But one at a time. I don't know how old that ladder is," I said, looking around the room once more. Bonnie was the first to come down, then Foxy, then Chica, and last, Freddy. "Dark and decrepid. Lovely," Bonnie remarked. "Can you guys see fine?" "Aye," Foxy said. "All good here," Freddy said looking about the room. "I'm fine!" Chica said. "I can see," Bonnie said. "Alright split up and look for Gold. He has to be here somewhere. If you find anything, Freddy, teleport it to the entrance and come find us. Bonnie play the Fazbear theme. Chica speak with telepathy. Foxy, just screech. I'll flash my light up in the air. Everyone got it?" They all nodded and split. Bonnie went between some stacked boxes, Freddy went to the right of Bonnie, Chica went to the left, Foxy went to the south of Bonnie's path, so I decided to go about west of Bonnie's path. I looked around and shined the light where I was looking. Nothing. I moved on to a different area. I looked in the new area but came up empty handed. I went into a third area and saw an odd-looking door. I stuck my light in the air and flashed it. I did this for about a minute before waiting for the others. I saw Freddy appear in front of me. "I saw the light. What is it?" "This," I pointed at the door with the light. "What is a door doing down here?" Before Freddy touched the door, we both heard Chica speak. " _Guys, you might want to see this,"_ Freddy held out a paw. "I'll get us there," I nodded and took his paw. He teleported us to Chica's location. Chica was standing there in front of a box. It had some masks in it. One resembled Chica, but had rosy cheeks, a smaller beak, and was plastic. A top hat was also in the box. It looked like Freddy's but had a red stripe across it. "What is it, lass?" Foxy said running up to us. She moved to show Foxy the box. "What's with the box of masks?" "No idea, but there's even a fox mask in here," Chica pointed to a white mask. It resembled Foxy's head, but had no lower jaw, no teeth, rosy cheeks, a bit of lipstick like Puppet's, and also was plastic. We then heard the Fazbear tune being played. "Bonnie's got something, too," Freddy held out both paws. Chica and Foxy took his left, while I took his right. We all appeared in front of Bonnie holding her guitar and a map. "I found this," She handed me the map. "This doesn't look like the map for here. Where does this go?" "No idea. Never seen it before," Bonnie said. Chica shrugged her shoulders, as did Foxy. "Alright, well, I found something equally interesting. Freddy, if you would," Freddy held out his paws again and we all chained hands. Me and Bonnie to the right, Foxy and Chica to the left. Freddy teleported us to the wood door. "This door was here when I saw it, so I flashed my light. Freddy saw it. Oh, speaking of which, Freddy, did you find anything?" "Only a piece of paper," He handed me the paper. All it had written on it was the word 'Offline'. "Wonder what it's for?" I put the paper in my pocket along with the map and stepped towards the door. I dusted it off, coughing from the dust on it. It had a ten carved into it. "Ten? Ten what?" Chica asked. "I don't know, but let's see if it's unlocked," I looked for a handle or doorknob. Nothing. "Push it," Foxy said. I did and the door didn't budge. "It's stuck, I think," Foxy slightly moved the others out of his way. "Move. I'm gonna do something that will either hurt me or open the door," I went and stood next to Bonnie as Foxy charged towards the door at full speed. He dropped one shoulder and he ran right into the door. It broke, sending boxes, set against the other side flying, along with shards of wood. "So, let's see what this door has behind it," Freddy said, walking forward. I followed him in. Bonnie came behind me, then Chica. Foxy was coughing from the dust and debris, waving his hand, and trying to clear it out. "What teh *cough* hell is in *cough* here that is so da-*cough* damn important that they needed to block the door *cough*?" Foxy gasped out. Chica patted his back, trying to help. "No idea, but let's be thorough. We don't want to miss a thing," Freddy said, looking about the room. I turned on my flashlight again and scanned the room, too. I saw a bunch of posters scattered around the walls and floor. I saw Gold and something that looked like a golden version of Bonnie, only male. "Who's the bunny?" I asked out loud. Bonnie came up next to me. "I don't know, but he looks kinda creepy to me," She said. I agreed. Bonnie and I continued to scan the room until we found Gold. "Found him!" I said to the others. They walked over to me rather quickly. "Ah, brother. It's been too long," " _Too long indeed,"_ Gold said. This time, he didn't speak in our minds, rather, he just spoke without moving his mouth. I thought it was odd, but remembered he had no endoskeleton. "Glad to see you again, Gold," " _You too, James. I'm glad you found me. Being stuck in this room for 29 years gets really boing after awhile,"_ I chuckled. "I bet. Especially being in a position like that," Gold laughed. It was a very deep laugh, but it was warm and kinda nice to hear. "I have an idea as to get you back up there. Without making it hard on any of us," I said before Freddy picked him up. " _What's that?"_ Gold asked. "I can just wear your suit and basically be you until we get back to the backstage," " _Good idea. I'll depossess the suit so you can wear it,"_ I saw the small glow of the eyes disappear from the suit. I opened the legs, torso, and arms. I pulled off the head and got into the suit. I closed up the legs and arms. I then did the chest. "How do I look?" I asked the group. Bonnie laughed. "You look like a midget tried to access Gold!" I put on the head and found it booting up. It was put into manual control as to let me move freely. "Thanks Gold," I said. I saw a message appear on the HUD. 'You're welcome,' "Alright, let's get outta here. It's really creepy," Chica said walking towards the door. Everyone followed. First Freddy, then Bonnie, then Foxy. I was last. I put some of the undestroyed boxes in front of the broken door, as to hide it. Foxy helped me. No one needed to see that room. We walked back along the path I took. We got to the exit. I climbed the ladder first. Next Bonnie, then Foxy, then Chica, and last Freddy, again. I closed the door after Freddy climbed out. I found a padlock in some old boxes and put it on the door. "No one will ever go back in there," I said, locking the lock. I then used the suit's mechanical power to break the key.

Chapter 15

I sat on the table and pulled off Gold's helmet. "Alright. Time to get this off," I opened the arms and pulled them out. I undid the torso, then the legs. I got out of the suit and Bonnie and Freddy put the suit back together. Gold's eyes regained the glow, showing he was back home. " _Smells humany in here,"_ Gold said, chuckling. "Well, I did just walk your inanimated body to backstage, so duh," I remarked. Bonnie giggled. "What now?" Chica asked. "Well, for starters, you three might want to head on back to the stage," I motioned to the band. Freddy went wide eyed. "Fuck! The kids!" Bonnie and Chica gasped at Freddy. "Fredrick! You know all too well we don't use that language when the kids are around!" I stifled a laugh. Chica turned on me. "What's so funny, James?" She said in a stern voice. I said slowly, as to not laugh. "Fuck. The. Kids," Chica tried to keep a straight face, Freddy sighed and facepalmed, Bonnie lost her composure and laughed a bit, and Foxy and I were rolling on the floor. "Get back to work," Freddy told the others, walking out. Chica grabbed Clyde off the table and went out after him. Bonnie helped Foxy and I up. "You two," She said, sighing. We looked at one another. I saw Foxy had oil tear tracks on his face and a huge grin. I probably looked the same (only human). We tried not to laugh, but that just made it funnier. We walked out after Bonnie. We saw Mike talking to the kids while Freddy and band got back inot their places. "Okay, kids. I'll go check to see if they're back from remembering their lines," Mike laughed. The crowed laughed as he walked through the curtains. Foxy and I sat down at one of the tables. Scott was waiting for me. "Hello, Mr. Fitzgerald. What brings you out here?" "Nothing much. I finished all the paperwork I needed to, so I came out to see Micheal keeping everyone calm. Where did you all go?" "Ah, that. Well you see…" Foxy and I explained everything that we had been up to for the past hour. "I see. Well did you find Golden Freddy?" He asked afer I finished the story. "Yes. We also found these," I handed him the map and the piece of paper Freddy found. "What are these?" "Bonnie found the map and Freddy found the paper. I have no idea what they're for, but we also found a box," "What's so important about a box?" "It had parts in it. Parts that resembled the characters here," "Aye, even another fox head like me own, only white," Foxy chimed in. "And it had red cheeks and lipstick like Puppet's. But twas only a mask," "Can you show me?" "Not really, no. I locked the door down to there and broke the key," Scott looked at the map. "Well, we'll look inot this later. For now, a celebration," I looked over at Foxy, who looked puzzled. "My promotion and the remodel of the place," Foxy smiled at this. "I meant to ask ya somethin, Scott," Scott looked at the pirate. "Will I be gettin' me Cove and show back? I kinda miss the little runts," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course. We would never leave you out, Foxy. You know that," Foxy's tail wagged back and forth. I smiled as I saw this. 'I didn't know Foxy was that happy about the Cove, but then again, it IS his home, sooo…' I thought. My phone started to ring. I pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Chris. "Hey Chris," I said answering. "Dude, where are you? I came home and you were just gone," "Don't freak out, man. I'm over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You know, my JOB?" I said sarcastically. "Okay. Just next time, leave a note, kay?" "Will do. See ya at home," "Bye," I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. "Who was that?" Scott asked, bringing over two slices of pizza and three sodas. "Just my friend and roommate," "Alright then," He set one slice in front of me and a soda. "Thanks," Scott nodded and smiled as he took a bite of his pizza. I picked up mine and ate it as I watched the band perform. Scott did the same. "So, what did happen with the fire, if you don't mind me asking," "I don't know," I said, turning to him. "I was driving home when I saw some fire engines drive by. I didn't pay much attention to them. I got closer to home and saw a large smoke cloud billowing up into the morning sky and I feared the worst. Unfortunately for me, it was true. My home was up in smoke and flames. I tried to go in and save my parents, but the police stopped me. I was devastated. They put it out, but not in time to save my folks," "I'm sorry, James. I can't say I've been in your shoes, but I still feel bad for you," "Don't worry about it, Scott. I'll be okay. After all, I have this place and them," I said looking back at the show. "Alright. But if you need something, anything really, call me," Scott said slowly. "Thanks," I finished off my pizza and reached for my soda. I took a slow sip as I thought about my parents. I didn't break down like before, but I smiled when I looked at Bonnie. She smiled back at me when she caught my eye. I looked at the time. 5:49 p.m. 'The place closes in about 2 hours,' I thought to myself. I heard Freddy start to talk again. "Okay, everyone. We need our rest for tomorrow, as do you. We hope you come back to play real soon!" The curtain closed as I looked puzzled. Bonnie winked at me before the curtain cut off my view of her. I looked at Scott. "I decided we all could use a little break, so I'm closing early," He said, getting up and taking my plate. "Well, what are they going to do for twelve hours until they can free roam?" I asked Scott. He replied happily. "Oh, don't worry. I'll let them free roam as soon as everyone leaves," I smiled. 'More time to hang out and have fun with them,' I thought happily. I checked the time. 6:45 p.m. Foxy watched and waved to the stragglers while sitting on the edge of his Cove's stage.

Chapter 16

I locked the door and walked back over to the group. Mike and Foxy were having a fun sparring match. Mike threw a left hook, but Foxy easily dodged it. Chica, Freddy, and Scott were yelling and cheering. "Get 'em Foxy!" Chica yelled happily. Bonnie was sitting at one of the tables, playing her guitar. I walked over to her. "Hey Bon. Whatcha doing?" "Thinking," She said looking up at me. "About what?" "The golden bunny we saw on the posters. I swear I've seen him before, but I can't put my finger on where," "Don't stress over it. It's in the past. Come on, let's have some fun," I stood and held out my hand. Bonnie took it and stood. I pulled her into a hug. "We'll be okay," I said softly. She chuckled a bit. "Alright," I pulled out of the hug. "Let's see who wins," I pulled her over to where the others were. Foxy had Mike in a headlock. Freddy was narrating somewhat. "And now Foxy's got him in a headlock. What will Mike do next?" "YOU'RE NOT HELPING, FREDDY!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. Freddy chuckled. Mike pulled out of the headlock and tripped Foxy. He went down, but before he hit ground, he felt something pull on his tail. Hard. He whipped his head around to see Mike standing there with his tail in his left hand, smirking evilishly. Foxy screeched to disract Mike. Mike let go of his tail to cover his ears. Foxy fell to the floor with a thud. He stopped screeching. Mike let go of his head and put his foot on Foxy's back. "I think I win, fox," Foxy opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a weird sound. It was like a child's screan, but amplified. Mike helped Foxy to his feet. "What's with the scream?" I asked. Foxy shrugged his shoulders. "Here, I'll see if it's your voice box. Come with me," I said walking into the security office. "Lay down," I motioned to the desk. Foxy lay atop it and I opened his chest. His endoskeleton looked fine, but when I grabbed a small black box, I felt a little zip of static electricity. "Ow," I pulled my hand back a bit, then reached for it again. I grabbed it without any more zaps. It was damaged, but not beyond repair. "I can fix this. Hold on," Foxy gave me a look that said 'Does it look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon?' I pulled out a small, navy blue metallic box. I opened it and pulled out a screwdriver and some electrical tape. I opened the top and found some of the wires were frayed. "Well there's the problem right there," Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Your voicebox wires are frayed. No problem. I can just put this here...and that there...and done! Try that," I handed him the voicebox and he plugged it in. "Aye, now that me voice is back, damn Mike," I smiled as the fox growled. "Just goes to show, being a robot doesn't mean superior combat skills," I looked at my phone for the time. 2:37 a.m. I grinned at him one more time, put away the tools, and walked out. Foxy followed. We walked out and saw Mike talking to two men at the door. Foxy and I immediately went quiet, walked over and listened closely. "… and I'm pretty sure the new guy is going to bring this place down. And everyone along with it. I don't intend on sticking around much longer, so be ready after I light this place up, kay?" Mike was talking to one of the men. The man responded slowly "Alright, but I won't wait for more than five minutes," his voice was a deep one. "Done. Now get out of here before, someone sees us," Mike motioned the men to the door and they hurried out. I turned to Foxy. "What is he talking about? I haven't done anything to this place besides help," "Aye. I haven't got the slighted hint at what Mike be plannin'. Let's tell the others. Make sure they are fully aware of the problem on deck," I nodded and walked away. Foxy headed over to Freddy and Chica. I walked towards Bonnie and Gold. "Guys, we need to talk,"

Chapter 17

I relayed everything Foxy and I heard to Bonnie and Gold. " _So, Mike is the one who has the guts to try and destroy us,"_ Gold said coldly. "Yes, and he intends on doing that soon, so we need to get you all out of here. Now," Bonnie had tears in her eyes. "But why would Mike do this? He's always been so nice to us," "Bonnie, I'm sorry, but people sometimes aren't who they appear to be. Make sure you're ready to get the hell out of here on a flip of a dime," Bonnie nodded and went to go make sure she had everything with her that she wanted to keep. Foxy walked over with a very pissed off Freddy and a sobbing Chica. "Time to go?" "Not yet. Wait until Mike does something stupid, then we bolt. I have tried to contact Scott, but he hasn't picked up his phone. We go along with the plan anyways. Chica, are you ready to leave at a moments notice?" She nodded slowly. "I have all my things with me," I saw she was holding Clyde tightly. He had cried, too. 'Huh. So Clyde can feel emotions. I didn't know that until now,' I thought. I went and grabbed all my things and made sure they were put together. I came back and saw Bonnie and Chica comforting one another, Freddy and Foxy saying goodbye to their home, and Gold watching Mike. I walked up to the girls first. "Alright. Get ready for the day as if it were any other day," I said, checking the time again. 5:49a.m. I know this is hard, but we need to live in order ro make sure Mike doesn't get out of this scot-free. Come on," I held out a hand. "To your feet," Gold teleported into the back room again. I pulled Bonnie up out of the chair. Bonnie helped Chica as I walked over to Freddy. "You ready?" "We'll get into place. You make sure he doesn't pull the rug from under us," I nodded as Freddy and Foxy went into their respective places. Mike came out of the Parts and Service room. I smiled a lying smile. "Sup Mike," "Hey. Aren't you tired? You've been here for almost twelve hours," "Nah," I said smoothly. "I had a long nap yesterday, so I'm all good for now," I saw Mike's eyes flash a bit of rage. 'He wants me to leave so he can pull it off without being caught. The bastard,' I thought angrily. "I'm gonna head out. Call me if anything comes up," I said as the clock chimed, signaling six. "Will do," Mike waved as he walked over to the office. I went out with my things and drove my bike onto the street. But instead of going home, I turned the bike off, walked it around back and waited there. 'He'll pull his little scheme today. He wouldn't have had that look in his eye otherwise,' I sat with my helmet on, waiting for the place to open. My phone went off, but it was on vibrate. I took off my helmet and answered. "Hello?" "Hey. It's Chris. You still at work?" "Yeah, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Soon. I need you to come here, but do it quietly, and when you get here, turn off your headlights and pull around to the back. I'm waiting on my bike," "Alright, but you have some serious explaining to do," "I'll tell you everything later. Now hurry," I hung up before he could say anything else. I wanted to do something to pass the time, but didn't, due to the fear of getting distracted. I waited until I heard a car engine in the distance. 'Probably Chris,' I thought. Chris's dark blue Honda Civic pulled around the corner. The window rolled down to see a very confused Chris. "So you gonna explain now, or what?" "Not yet. Things will be clear soon enough. Be paitent," He sighed and waited in silence. "Keep the car on," I said as he reached for the ignition. "Why? We making a getaway or something?" "Not exactly," I said. "Wait what do you mean 'not exactly'?" "Like I said, Things will be clear soon enough," I said with a sliver of anger in my voice. I began to think that Mike didn't have the balls to destroy the building. Then a thought hit me. 'He's wanting to take out Scott! That's his only delay!' I thought. I put my helmet on my bike handles and told Chris "I'm going inside. If you see a man in a purple hat come out, run his ass over," "Why?" Chris asked in surprise. "Do it. And don't ask questions," I said sternly. He simply nodded and watched the back door. I looked back at him and nodded. I walked around to the front door and peeked in. Mike wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I walked in silently. I looked around to see no one at the counter. 'Probably in the office,' I thought. I crept through the place I was hired to guard, making sure my old friend, turned enemy, wasn't watching me. I got to the west hall and peeked down. Mike wasn't paying attention, so I bolted over to the split between the two halls. I looked down the east hall and found nothing again. I then bolted over to the other wall and crept over to the Parts and Service door. I opened it. The door squeaked with rust, so I only opened it enough to squeeze through. I still had the flashlight Mike gave me when we went down into the basement, so I turned it on. I found barrels upon barrels of oil and gas all over the place. 'He's going to burn it down,' I thought, angry for not checking this room earlier. I heard the camera in the corner activate, so I immediately went to a dark wall and flattened myself against it. The installed light flashed on and peered around the room. I was barely out of its reach, so I was concealed. After the camera turned off, I crept back to the door and looked out. Mike walked past and to the stage. I heard him taking to Freddy, who was probably listening but didn't blow his cover. "Too bad. I liked this place as a kid. Scott wanted the murders and disapperences to stop, so you all will have to go," He chuckled to himself. "Ah, but only if James's folks made it out of that trap, maybe I could've taken them all out at once, but meh. I'll take what I can get," I internally raged at Mike. 'You killed my parents! You are NOT getting out of this one alive! I don't care if I die. You deserve to burn in hell!' I thought. I really wanted to reveal that I was there and knew his plan, but didn't. For the sake of my friends. My family. I waited as he walked past the others and sat at the front counter. He pulled on the chain that showed that we were open. He leaned back into his chair, knowing that no one would be here for at least an hour. Scott pulled up in his black Cadillac and stepped out of his car. 6:37 a.m. He was wearing his regular business suit. He had on a top hat, but with a slightly different color to it. Dark blue. 'Bad day to wear that, Scott,' I thought. I didn't account him into my plan to save everyone, but I didn't think he was going to make it out of this. "Morning, Mike," Scott said happily. "Mornin' sir," "Where's James?" "Went home. Did his job and left," "Alright. Well, If you need me, I'll be in my office as usual," Mike nodded as I watched the whole thing become Scott's grave. 'I'm sorry sir, but I don't think the Golden Freddy look will save you,' I thought sadly. I saw Mike watch Scott go into his office, then jump to his feet. 'Oh shit! Where do I go?' I thought in a panic. I hid in the supply closet with the door cracked, as to see Mike walk into Parts and Service. He had a lighter in his left hand and a smile on his face. I heard a car pull into the parking lot. 'Probably his friends in crime,' I thought. 'I hope the others are okay,' I thought. I looked over at the stage. Freddy looked the same as he did on any other day, Chica had her eyes closed, and Bonnie was watching me. I smiled a shy smile and she did back. I mouthed "Everything is going to be okay," She nodded and went back into her position. I checked my phone again. 7:02 a.m. Mike came back out in a quicker pace than before. "Alright. The place should burn before he knows what's going on, then this place will be history," He laughed as he went out the door and locked soon as I heard tires buring rubber and fading off, I jumped out of the closet and ran over to Foxy. "Alright, Foxy. Get your things. Time to go. Now," Foxy activated and nodded as I spoke. He quickly grabbed a small backpack and followed me to the stage. I woke Freddy first. "Freddy. Time to go," He nodded and went to go grab Gold. I woke Bonnie as Foxy tried to get Chica to go. "Time to go, Bon. This place is going up in flames," I said, smelling smoke. Bonnie coughed a bit and nodded. She also had a backpack like Foxy's. I looked over at Foxy. He had finally gotten Chica to move. "You okay Chica?" She nodded slowly. "Where's Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "Grabbing Gold. Go out the back door and get into the dark blue Honda there. The man in the car is able to be trusted," Foxy nodded and grabbed Chica's hand. They all but ran out the door. Bonnie looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "What about you?" "Don't worry. I have my bike. I'll take Freddy and Gold with me. I'll be right behind you. I promise," She smiled shyly and ran out the back door after the other two. The smoke was thick by then and making me cough and wheeze. "Freddy! Where are you?" I heard a screech like Foxy's come from backstage. I ran back there and found Freddy trapped under a fallen support beam. "Freddy!" I coughed out. "G-g-GrAb GolD ANd GeT oUT W-W-wHiLE YoU C-CAn!" Freddy's voicebox was damaged. "Not without you!" I pulled on his arm, but to no avail. "GO!" Freddy commanded. I saw Gold lying on the floor. I put him on as I had done before. Gold knew what I was doing and helped. He closed the latches and waited in the suit with me. "HeRE's mY MEmoRiES. UsE tHeM To MAke a nEw mE. NoW G-Go!" Freddy handed me a golden chip. I looked at it and back at him as he powered off for the last time. " _Goodbye, Brother. I will never forget you,"_ Gold said. "Alright. Let's get out of here before we end up like him!" I said, coughing. The suit helped with the smoke, but not very much. I ran through the door and saw the entire place in flames. I grabbed Freddy's backpack, which was on a table. It was on fire, but not by much. I put it out and slung it over my shoulder. I burst through the door with Gold's suit's strength and ran over to my bike. I hopped on and put my helmet on my lap. I revved my engine and burned rubber. I saw Chris's car waiting about 100 yards away from the burning place. I waved my hand, or paw, at them. Chris put the pedal to the floor and we hammered it out of there. As we drove away, we heard sirens and fire trucks. 'Good. Chris called 911,' I thought as I sped along behind Chris. I checked my phone once more. 7:19 a.m. We got to his house and I got off my bike as the others piled out of the car. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all came over to me. They gave me a group hug, then Foxy asked. "Where's Freddy?" I just shook my head. Bonnie looked at the ground in sadness. Chica started crying again, and Foxy pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright, lass," Chica sobbed into Foxy's chest. Bonnie pulled off the head and looked at me. "At least you're okay," I smiled a bit. Chris cleared his throat. We all turned in his direction. "Can anyone explain to me what the fuck just happened?!"

Chapter 18

We all sat in Chris's living room. I sat on the couch next to Chris, Bonnie and Chica were in the kitchen, and Foxy was in the mini-couch. "So let me get this straight. Your co-worker was the asshole who killed your parents, then targeted the restaurant to kill Fazbear. But he wanted to kill you all at the same time, so you saved them," "Yeah, that's basically it," I said, still in Gold's suit. "D-Did Freddy give you anything to remember him by?" Chica asked between sobs. "Yes. He gave me this," I put the golden chip on the table. Chica looked at it slowly. "I-Is that?" "His memory, personality, and everything that made Freddy who he was? Yes. I plan on bringing him back. But without any spare endos or exos lying around, we're screwed," Foxy listened intently. Bonnie held Chica in a hug. Chris had his face in his hands. I slowly undid the suit. It smelled heavily of smoke. I pulled out my arms, then chest, and finally my legs. I stepped out and repieced the suit back together. Gold went back in. " _Well, what now?"_ "I don't know. We have no home, no work. We don't even have Freddy to help," Foxy said slowly. "I didn't know you could speak normally," Chris said, surprised. "I can. I don't very often, though. Freddy liked it, so my way to honor him is to speak like this," I nodded in understanding. Chica had pulled herself together and Bonnie and her walked into the living room. I put Gold on the other side of the coffee table. I pulled up a chair from the dining room and sat down. "Well, since I still have my inheritance check, maybe we can do something with it to bring back Freddy," I said, holding up a slightly burnt piece of paper. "How in the world did you get that?" Bonnie asked. "I snagged it out of Mike's pocket. He stole it from Scott. I think he intended on cashing it in to be rich himself," I said with a smirk on my face. Foxy grinned. "That'll piss him off," The room filled with laughter for a bit. "Okay, let's do that. But first, let's find some things for Freddy," Chica said drying her tears. I smiled a bit. "That's the spirit. Chris and I will go into town and look for someone who cn biuld robots from the 80's. You need to stay here. Foxy, you're in charge," I said grabbing my keys and helmet. "Don't you break a thing," Chris said coldly, grabbing his keys as well. "Be back in a bit," Chris and I walked out the door and stood in front of our transport. "You wanna check uptown? I'll take Toy City," I said. "Alright. Call if you find someone," "The same to you," He smirked, smaked my back lightly, then got into his car. I put on my helmet and turned on my bike. I backed out after Chris. I took off one way as he went the other. I drove until I saw the highway sign for Toy City. I turned onto the road. It was only about a 3 minute drive. It was Sunday, so not very many people were up around now. I pilled off and parked in front of an apartment complex. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 8:20 a.m. I looked around at where I was. The place was clean, brightly colored, and had a somewhat safe feeling. I looked up directions to a mechanic. 'Maybe the person there will know robots,' I thought as my phone loaded up some results. One was called 'Mang&Tang's mechanic' "Good a place as any," I said as my phone loaded directions for the place. It was only about fifteen miles from my current position. I drove to the place in about 20 minutes. I pulled into a building that was painted a slight gray with decals in pink and rose red. 'Not bad,' I thought parking my bike. I pulled off my helmet and walked inside. There was a man behind the counter in a mechanic's jumpsuit and a hat on. "Excuse me, sir," I said walking up to the man. He looked up and I saw he wasn't just a man. He was an animatronic like the others. He had on a name tag that read 'Tangle'. "Hello. How can I halp you?" Tangle said with a smile. "You're…" I spoke after just opening and closing my mouth a bit. "A robot? Yeah. I get that a lot. So, you here to look, or you need something done?" "Actually, I'm here to talk to Mang, I believe," His smile dropped a bit. "Look, not many people ask for her. You smell like smoke, and are covered in ashes. What is your business here," I looked him in the eyes. They were a deep red. "I need someone who can rebuild robots like yourself, but from the 80's. You sure as hell didn't build yourself, so can I see her?" I said smoothly. He motioned for me to come close. I did. "I'll bring you to her, but don't expect her to be all happy about it. She's been through some real serious shit, so whatever you do, do NOT bring up parents. Ever," I nodded. Tangle stood and walked away from the counter. I walked around and kept pace with him. We reached a solid wooden door. Tangle turned to me before knocking. "Alright, one more thing. Always refer to her as Mangle. Don't ask. Just do it, okay?" "Okay," I said watching him. He knocked on the door and spoke through it. "Mang, we have a robotic customer here," "Send them in," I heard a female voice say from beyond the door. "Good luck," Tangle opened the door and I walked through. I saw an old Harley Davidson motorcycle with some of it's outer body pulled off. I saw a white hand place a oiley rag on the counter behind the bike. I stood straight. After about a minute of silence, the voice spoke again "You gonna come round so I can see your face, or you gonna Batman this meeting?" I walked over to the other side of the bike. Another animatronic was working on the bike. This one was a fox like Foxy, only she had on the same jumpsuit as Tangle, white fur, rosy cheeks, a bit of lipstick, and oil all over her hands, arms, chest, and muzzle. "Are you Mangle?" "Yep. And you are?" "James," I said quickly. "Aren't you the one who had their house burn down?" She asked nonchalantly. "Yeah… That was my house," I said slowly. "Sorry. Sore subject?" "My… Nevermind," Mangle stood. She was a bit taller than me, but compared to Foxy, she was pretty short. "Anywho, down to business. What do ya need?" She said, putting a hand in her pocket and letting the other drop to her side. "Can you build robots from the 80's?" I asked. "Sure, but I need someplace to start or a reference of some kind," "I have an older model at my place. I can have a friend bring it over," "Why don't I just grab my tools and you can drive us there? Save you a whole hell lot of work," "Alright," I said with a smile on my face. Mangle pushed a button and a large garage door opened up behind me. I turned to see the other end of the parking lot in the setting sun. Mangle went to gather her tools as I made a phone call. "Yeah James?" Chris was on the other end. "Hey, you can head on home now. I found someone who can help rebuild Freddy," "I'm home already. Want me to clean up the place?" "That would be a good idea. The person might need a large work space," I said glancing over at Mangle, who was looking for some tool, I think. "Alright. See you in a bit," "See ya," I hung up as Mangle walked over with a tool box. "So you have a car?" "Dirt bike, actually," "Ooh! Never ridden or drove one of those before," She said smiling. "Well, time for your first ride," I said walking out. Mangle followed. I got to my bike and hopped on. Mangle looked puzzled. "How can two people fit on that?" I held out my hand. "Here. Hand me the toolbox, then sit behind me," She handed me the box and I placed it inbetween me and the handles. She got on back sat there. "You might want to hold onto something," I said putting on my helmet. She looked at me with confusion, the I took off. She immediately leaned forward and held onto my waist. "Really? You coulda given me some warning at least," She said in my ear. "I did," I laughed as I pulled onto the highway back home. We drove in silence for a bit, the she saw the burnt down restaraunt. "Oh no. What happened?" She said, watching as we drove by. "Some asshole burned it down, so I had to help the characters leave. One didn't make it, though," I said looking back at the road, trying not to cry. She didn't say a word after that. I was grateful. We pulled into the driveway of Chris's house. His Honda was parked there, so I pulled up along side it. I parked my bike and got off. Mangle did the same. I handed her the toolbox and walked towards the door. "Also, my… roomates are… different. Yuo've been warned," She looked at me in wonder and puzzlement. "You'll be fine. They don't kill," She chuckled as I opened the door. Foxy and Chica were in the kitchen, Bonnie was on the couch, and Chris was looking at the chip. "Hey, guys. This is-" "Mangy!" Foxy hopped the counter and hugged Mangle. "Foxy! I thought I wouldn't see you ever again!" "Well, you two know each other well. Bonnie, Chica. This is Mangle. Foxy's friend, apparently. She's the one who can rebuild Freddy," I said looking at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and stood. Chica walked into the living room with Clyde. "Mangle, this is Bonnie, Chica, and Chris," I motioned with my hand at everyone as I said their names. "Hello, Mangle," Bonnie said smiling still. "Hi!" Chica chirped (pun!). Chris waved. "Sup," Foxy and Mangle each had an arm around one another and were grinning. "Can you really rebuild Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "If James's 'model' he speaks of is useable, then yes," "About that. The model is from 1961, aaannndd is possessed by a kid's spirit," "Oka-wait, WHAT?!" Mangle seemed to jump at the whole spirit thing. "Don't worry. He's nice," Foxy shook her a tad. "Ah, don't worry, lass. Goldie be one hella nice landbear," "Wait, a bear?" "Aye. Freddy was a bear. And Goldie be his older brother," Foxy let go of Mangle. "Gold! Where are you?" I said into the roof. Gold teleported onto the floor in front of me. " _You called?"_ Gold said. "The one who can rebuild your brother is here," Mangle stared at Gold with wide eyes. "H-How did he do that?" She stammered. "Well, since Gold is a spirit, he can teleport, but only every now and then," Mangle nodded, never taking her eyes off Gold, or her arm off Foxy. "Alright. Mangle, the others can explain everything to you. I severly need some sleep," I walked into the spare bedroom Chris had. "Night, James," Bonnie said to me. "Morning, Bon," I said, closing the door. I all but jumped into the bed there. The last thing I heard was the alarm clock hit 9:00 a.m.

Chapter 19

I floted in a black space. I looked around to find more black. "Why am I here?" I asked. Then I appeared in front of Mike. He had a knife in his hand. It was covered in oil and a bit of purple fur. I looked past him to see he had killed Bonnie. "You son af A BITCH!" I rose my voice as I tackled him to the ground. I started to punch him in the face and chest. He kicked me off and sliced at me. He caught my left arm. It bled, but not to much. "YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I screamed as I lunged at him again. He ducked at the last second, causing me to sail over him and hit the ground. I tried to stand, but Mike had his shoe against my chest. "You should have just let yourself burn in the pizzeria. But no. You wanted to save them. You know what? You can't," He grinned as ge drove the knife into my stomach. I screamed in pain as he withdrew the blade. He then walked off into the dark, leaving me with Bonnie's dead body. "I'm… Sorry. Bonnie…" I woke with a start. I was covered in sweat and was screaming. I knew this because Bonnie was next to me, trying to get me to calm down. I looked at her. She wasn't bleeding, dead, or hurt in any way. I hugged her tightly and started crying. "Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream," She said softly to me. I spoke between cries. "I t-thought I l-lost you," Bonnie hugged me tighter. "I would never leave you," "B-But Mike k-k…" I started crying again. "Don't say it. It won't help. I'll stay with you. Always," I looked up at her. "Really?" I said, looking up at her. "Really," She kissed me on the forehead. "I'll stay by you while you sleep, okay?" I scooted closer. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you," "Me too," Bonnie then pulled a blanket over us both and we fell asleep. She fell asleep first. 'I will never let you go,' I thought as I drifted off. I slept for about 11 hours. I woke up and found Bonnie still sleeping. She had her arms and legs wrapped around my entire right side. 'She's so cute when she's asleep,' I thought, smiling. I slid out of Bonnie's hug sleep thing and stood. I yawned, stretched, and checked the time. 8:46 p.m. 'Huh. I guess we were both pretty tired,' I thought as I set my phone on the table. I opened the door and walked out. I closed it quietly, as to keep Bonnie asleep. I walked out to see Foxy, Mangle, Chris, Chica, and Gold watching a movie. "Hey," I said, sleep still lingering in my voice. Everyone turned in my direction, with the exception on Gold. "Hey, James. You alright? Awhile ago, we heard you screaming, so Bonnie went to go check on you. What happened?" "I had a night terror. I'm not going to talk about it, so don't ask. Now some questions for you. Is Freddy rebuilt, and what movie are you watching?" I walked over with a cup of milk. "We're watching Big Hero 6. Wanna join us?" Chica patted a spot on the couch. I sat down and looked at the TV. I had seen the movie before, but I didn't object. I looked over at Foxy and Mangle to see their paws interlocked in one another's. 'So, Foxy and Mangle are a thing,' I thought, turning back to the movie. They were only about halfway through, so I looked at my phone. I had 12 missed calls from some random number, and a message from the same number. I looked at the message. I all but died. The message was a picture. It was the golden bunny from the posters in the pizzeria's basement, but decrepid and destroyed. There was something writted on the note. 'Help me. I need your help. I'm in the basement,' I dropped my phone in shock. Chris paused the movie and everyone looked at me. "You alright, James? You look like you've seen a ghost," "I think I did," I said, picking up my phone and showing the others. Chica jumped at the picture, Foxy was surprised, Mangle and Chris looked clueless, and Gold didn't move or say a word. "How did that thing know how to get to ya, and what happened to it?" Foxy asked. "I don't know, but it wants me to find it. It's supposedly in the basement where we found Gold," " _Do not get that thing out of there,"_ Gold said slowly. "Why not?" Chica asked him. " _The thing inside of there is someone you do not want to meet. He destroyed my home more than once and stole my friend's body to use as a weapon. He is a monster,"_ "Wait, so you know this thing?" I asked him in shock. " _Yes. That is my old friend, Springtrap. He was orginally called Spring Bonnie, but when the evil man used him as a weapon, he activated the spring lock in the suit. He killed the man, but in doing so, he had nothing to possess to live on. Now, he sits and waits for someone or something to kill the man so he can pass on or live on. This spirit is not a friendly one unless I say the person is good. He possessed Puppet when you met Puppet, James. You have a personal taste on his anger. When Puppet said 'Sorry for being so hostile.', he was reffering to Spring Bonnie's spirit rage. Puppet had his suspicions of you, but he wouldn't have just come up behind you and blatently done that. Spring Bonnie is a spirit with a temper. Do NOT help Springtrap. He will only kill. He knows no remorse or mercy,"_ Gold finished his little speech as Bonnie walked out of the spare room, rubbing her eyes. "Hey," She said coming into the living room. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" I asked her. "Fine. And you?" "Better the second time," I said, smiling at her. She smiled and sat on the armrest of the chair. Mangle spoke next. "So, I was able to recreate Freddy. But, I can't make him remember anything. The memory chip doesn't fit the slot in his head," She handed me the chip and I lookd at it slowly. "Show me to Freddy," I said looking up. Mangle rose and motioned for me to follow. I did, and we walked into Chris's room. The Freddy model was lying on the bed, face up. I looked at his eyes and saw they were the same deep blue ass they once were. I flipped him over on his stomach and opened the back panel. I saw two slots for chips. One was labeled 'Memory' and the other was 'Backup'. I looked at Mangle. "So where won't it fit?" "In the Memory slot. I used the same tech as Gold and everything," I went out and looked at Gold. "You mind?" I pointed to his back panel. " _No. Go ahead,"_ He said smoothly. I opened it up and saw the same exact slots as the Freddy model. Both slots were occupied. I pulled out the reguler memory chip. "You still here, Gold?" " _All good,"_ He said without any issues. I compared the two chips. The one for Gold had a different edging to it than the Freddy chip. I plugged it back in and pulled out the backup chip. I compared the chips to find them to be exactly the same. "Aha! Now I know what Freddy gave me," I said plugging in Gold's backup and closing the back panel. I walked swiftly back into the room with Mangle and the Freddy model. "This is the backup chip, not the standard," Mangle looked at the chip. "You sure?" "I just looked at Gold's chips. The backup and this one were exactly the same," Mangle nodded in silence. I plugged the backup chip into the head and pushed the _Power on_ button and closed the panel. Mangle and I waited in silence as the suit began to power up. All that was heard was a small hum. Freddy blinked and sat up. "W-Where am I? What happened? All I remember is getting hit with a support beam in the pizzeria and dropping Gold," "Freddy! You're back!" I said, hugging him. "Where did I go?" he asked. "That, my friend is a long story. Come with me," I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Okay, but seriously. Where am I?" "Oh, you're at my friend Chris's house," Freddy went wide eyed. "It'll all be clear when we get out here. Now get over here," I said. Mangle lined up next to me, and Freddy stood behind us. I opened the door and walked out. "So?" Bonnie asked. "Okay, I have no idea what is goung on here, or who this fox is, but at least I'm alive," Freddy said, walking out of the room. He had to duck a bit so his head wouldn't hit the door. "Freddy!" Bonnie and Chica said in unison. "Hey, girls. Why so excited?" "You were dead for three days!" Chica said with tears of joy running down her face. "I was WHAT?" Freddy said surprised. He looked at me. I chuckled a bit. "So what happened was…"

Chapter 20

Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Chris, and I all explained to Freddy what happened after he died. "So I died, then you two looked, and found a way to make a new me. Which is who I am right now," "Yeah. That's the short of it. If you want, we can go over to the burned down place and look to see if your old version still had it's memory chip intact," "Tonight, maybe. But not in broad daylight," "It's 10:32 at night, Freddy," Chris said, looking at his watch. "Alright, then let's go," I grabbed my keys, but Chris stopped me. "Let's take my car," "Are you sure you can fit a seventeen year old, along with six large humaniod animatronics in the car?" I asked him sarcastically. "Touche," He geabbed his keys as well. "Alright. Bonnie, Mangle, you ride with me. Everyone else, to Chris's car," I said to the group. "Gold, are you okay with staying here?" " _I'll make do for now. Be safe, and don't go into the ground,"_ Gold warned. "We'll stay out of the basement. See ya later," Gold didn't respond, as he had already left his suit to roam about in his spirit state. I walked out after Chris. He locked the door and we went to the group waiting by the vehicles. "Ready?" I asked the group. Everyone nodded. I put on my helmet and got on my bike. Bonnie was in the middle, and Mangle was on the back. In Chris's car, Freddy had shotgun, Chica was behind Chris, and Foxy behind Freddy. I pulled out of the driveway first and drove slowly up the street. Chris followed. We waited for the stoplight to turn green. It did and we went to the burned down pizzeria. I pulled into the parking lot and pulled off my helmet as Bonnie and Mangle got off. I followed suit and stood by where the front door was once. Chris pulled in and parked next to my bike. Everyone piled out and walked over to us. "Alright. So, we're looking for a burned up version of Freddy. Or at least, his head. If anyone finds a door leading underground, do NOT open it. Ever," I spoke to the group. Everyone nodded except Mangle. "Why is the bunny character so bad? I know Gold explained it to us earlier, but I don't see why we can't just kill the stupid thing and get that over with," "Because the suit was once Gold's best and only friend until he found us. We are to not touch or open that door, understand?" Mangle nodded in defeat. "Alright, spread out. Make sure this pile of ash is searched completely," I walked off to about where the backstage would be. Bonnie walked over to the office area, Mangle went to the Parts and Service area, Chica searched where the kitchen was, and everyone else searched where the main party rooms and arcade were. I sifted through the ash until my foot hit something metal. I dusted it off and looked at it without picking it up. It was an endoskeleton head. I touched it with my hand. 'Warm, but not hot,' I thought. I looked at the back to find nothing in either slot. I dropped it and continued my search. I found a long wodden beam that was burned all around. 'Maybe I'll find his old head here. After all, I think this is the support beam that killed him,' I thought as I kicked the ash away. I found another metal piece. I used my foot again and dusted it off. It was another endo head. I felt this one and it was ice cold. 'That's odd,' I thought as I picked it up. I turned it around to find one slot had a card in it. "Score," I mumbled to myself. I pulled it out and looked at it. Main memory for 'Fredrick Fazbear' was written on a piece of paper taped to it. "The paper would've burned," I said to myself. I also found the card to be plastic instead of the usual metal. I then saw a red light turn on. "Hello, Mike. I know this is an audio device. Maybe even video. Too bad you can't hide worth shit," I said, looking at it closer. A man's reflection appeared on it. The man had two other men with him. They walked off, but not before doing something. The chip I had started to beep. "Nice bomb trick. Dumbass," I threw the chip into the air before it exploded. I looked at the ground. I found one more endo head. I didn't bother to check to see if it was hot or not. I knew it wasn't. I turned to the back of the head to find… Nothing.

Chapter 21

I walked back to the vehicles where the others stood. They hadn't seen the explosion, from their expressions. "Anyone find anything?" No one spoke. "Well, I guess there's nothing here for us. Let's go home," I said walking over to my bike. "Does anyone mind me riding in the car with Foxy and the others?" Mangle asked. I looked over at Chris. "I don't care. But no making out in here, got it?" Mangle rolled her eyes. I put on my helmet and got on my bike. Bonnie got on back and hugged me as she sat. I smiled under my helmet. I started the bike and pulled up to Chris's window. "Hey, I'll be home later, okay?" "Where you going?" Chris asked me, puzzled. "Somewhere quiet for a bit. Just go home, okay?" "Alright, but keep your phone on," "Will do," I drove out of the parking lot and pulled onto the road. Bonnie laid her head on my back and sighed. I drove quietly and found an old dirt road that lead to a viewpoint of the nearby city. I parked my bike on the side of the dirt road and got off. I grabbed Bonnie's hand and walked over to the hill point. I sat down as she sat next to me. "The city looks beautiful from up here," Bonnie said slowly. "Not as beautiful as you," I looked into her eyes to see she was happy. Not the temporary happy that comes and goes with the wind, but the kind of happy you feel when something or someone has made your life better forever. I felt the same. I looked back at the city. Bonnie laid her head against my side. I put my arm behind her and laid it on her side. We sat that way for a bit. No one talking, no one around but us. It was nice. I sensed Bonnie getting tired. "Let's go home. We're both tired from today's craziness, and I really need some sleep," I said standing up. Bonnie flashed a tired smile. I held out my hand and she took it in hers. I pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug. She returned the hug slowly. I could tell she was about to just pass out. I then walked her over to my bike and sat down. She climbed on back and hugged me again. She laid her head on my back as I turned the key and started the bike. The drive home was quiet and slow. There wasn't any traffic, so the ride was relatively short. I pulled into the driveway, turning off my headlight. I moved to get off my bike to realize Bonnie had fallen asleep. I picked her up in my arms and walked over to the door. I knocked slowly. Freddy opened the door after a bit. "Thanks. She's one tired bunny, and I'm in no better condition. We're going to bed," I whispered to him. Freddy smiled and opened the spare bedroom door. I walked through, nodded to Freddy, who closed the door, and set Bonnie down on the bed. She woke up a bit. "We're home," I said, changing from the uniform into a plain tee and some pj's. She smiled a bit as I got into bed. "Night, Bon," I said, kissing her on the forhead. She mumbled something back, but I couldn't make out what it was, due to her falling back asleep. I checked the time before I slept. 12:31 a.m.

I was again floating in the same black area where I had my night terror. "What does my mind want from me now?" I said out loud. I looked around for anything that was different. I saw a light in the distance. I then was pulled to an invisible floor. I hit the ground and groaned a bit. "Well, I guess I deserved that for doing nothing," I said sarcastically. I got up and walked over to the light to find a key. "Why is there a key here?" I said picking it up. At least, I tried to pick it up. My hand went through it. "What?" I tried again only to have the same thing happen. I looked behind me to see a door. I went over to it and found it locked. "What the hell does this all mean?" I yelled at nothing. I was then hit with something in the back of my head. I turned to see a crupled up piece of paper. I infurled it and looked at it. It was smeared in blood. "Find the key and door. Open it and you will heal them. Only one will be left," I read aloud. "Who the hell is going to be left, who is doing this to my head, and can you explain it all?" I yelled again. Gold's suit appeared before me. "Are you doing this?" I asked. " _No. Someone else has access to your mind. They want you to heal us and fix the past,"_ He said. "Fix the past? How the hell do I fix the past without a time machine?" I asked Gold, angry with all the confusion. " _Just do as it says. I don't know how this all fits together, but I don't have a good feeling about leaving it untouched,"_ I sighed and sat on the ground. "I can try, but no promises," Gold didn't say anything after that. "What do I do? I I heal them, I'll lose Bonnie. I can't lose the last person I have. Not again," I said, letting tears fall to the black abyss below. " _You never know. She might come back to you. But letting her suffer like this isn't good. You know this. Help her. Help them. Help us,"_ Gold said, fading away. I didn't say anything after that. The door and key faded, along with the light. I felt myself waking up and decided to do what was right. Help my family. My new family.

END OF BOOK 1

 **Thank you to all who stuck around for the end! I didn't have the ability to talk to you all in between chapters, so if you have any ideas for the sequel ahead, PM me anytime! The next story will be released around the end of August, maybe earlier if I have the chance. The name will be Our New Family. Thanks for reading! Have a good summer and adventure on! And sorry for rushing the end. I ad no time left!**

 **-Picnic Basketcase**


End file.
